


Agent Danvers to the Rescue

by Amy_lm16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_lm16/pseuds/Amy_lm16
Summary: Alex knew Kara should not have been so trusting of a Luthor, now it's up to her to save her sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cold meds + surfing Tumblr = whatever the fuck this is.

"Ma'am?"

Alex stops in her tracks and turns to Agent Vasquez' attention, her co-worker has a frown on her face and takes her earpiece out of her ear and hands it to Alex. "What's going on? Why are you handing me this Vasquez?"

"It's Supergirl, Ma'am. I believe she may be hurt. I can hear her somewhat but when I call for her attention she doesn't respond."

Alex quickly puts the device in her ear and listens intently for her sister's voice or anything that could indicate that something was wrong. It takes a moment but Alex finally hears it. A moan, it's faint, but it's definitely Kara and it sounds like she is in pain. "Supergirl, can you hear me?" Nothing.

Alex's heart speeds up, worried about her little sister, "Do you have a location on Supergirl?" 

Vasquez turns to her computer and enters a few keys. The agent pauses before responding, "L Corp."

Alex growls, "Luthor. I knew she couldn't be trusted." Kara had too much faith in believing Lena Luthor was her friend but deep down Alex knew this day would come. "Assemble the team Vasquez, now."

The team, in all their gear, head to L Corp. Alex leads the way into the building and up to Lena Luthor's floor. 

Jess, Lena's secretary, is startled by the group dressed in black with their bulletproof vests and guns at the ready. Alex nods to Agent Farris who then quietly tries to get the secretary to the hall, out of the danger area. "You cannot go in! I am under strict orders to not allow anyone to enter Ms. Luthor's office!" Jess' yelling gets drowned out the farther Agent Farris takes her away from the group. 

Alex signals the team and gives a silent count with her fingers. She then bursts through the office doors ready to save her sister from whatever torture Luthor is inflicting upon her. 

Alex's eyes immediately land on her sister and Lena Luthor on the black couch in the middle of the office. The sight before her, unfortunately for Alex, was not of Luthor torturing her sister but of Luthor paused three knuckles deep into Kara. 

"ALEX!?"

"Fuck!"

"We were, until you barged in on us."

**Author's Note:**

> Could.not.resist.


End file.
